


Max's Happy Dance™

by simpletextadventure



Series: No Story [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, blender, gifs, max is dancing, max is excited, no story, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: An excited Max who dances ... nothing else.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: No Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551283
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Max's Happy Dance™

**Author's Note:**

> I searched for an animation on [https://www.**mixamo.com**/#/](https://www.mixamo.com/#/), and while I was searching, I saw this animation ... This is sooo Max, right?  
  
This is so adorable in my opinion, so I wanted to share it.

I have some ideas of what Chloe could say to Max to trigger this reaction, and at least half of them are not sfw ...  
so I just skip this part and leave that to your imagination XD  


The same animation but this GIF is less than 3MB.  



End file.
